


Make it Right

by Elora_Lane



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, If I continue, It's so self-indulgent, Possible Relationship, The love and care that Bellamy deserves, Years Later, and I have no shame, its like Stargate SG-1, like very vague, missing scene in 7X13, more a drabble though, solar flare makes the anomaly time travel, they save him, vague talks of depression and suicidal ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elora_Lane/pseuds/Elora_Lane
Summary: Bellamy laid on the floor, frozen. The pain was too much. But it was nothing compared to the shock, the horror of watching the person he thought he loved most in the world shoot him in the heart.“Okay,” he heard a familiar voice speak, as heavy footfalls rushed toward him. Someone touched his neck, “he’s alive.”"Get to work, then."
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake & Bellamy Blake
Comments: 36
Kudos: 117





	Make it Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nakeycatstakebaths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakeycatstakebaths/gifts), [star_sky_earth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_sky_earth/gifts), [burninghoneyatdusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burninghoneyatdusk/gifts).



Bellamy laid on the floor, frozen. The pain, it was—it was too much. But it was nothing compared to the shock, the horror of watching the person he thought he loved most in the world shoot him in the heart. 

“Okay,” he heard a familiar voice speak, as heavy footfalls rushed toward him. Someone touched his neck, “he’s alive.”

"Get to work, then. Emori and I will keep watch." 

Wait, was that...

“Thanks, Murphy," O's voice reached his ears, "hey big brother, hold on for us, okay? Gabriel and Clarke are  gonna fix you.”

Clarke? _Clarke?_

“Turn him on his side,” sure enough, it was her voice, “otherwise, he’ll choke on his blood.”

His head was spinning as they turned him to face Gabriel as he worked. Shaking his head Bellamy tried to still him, “let me--” he struggled to beg, “die.”

“No way, man,” Gabriel said, “I’ve learned not to disappoint Octavia, and Clarke promised me she’d refrain from resurrecting me if I help save you. I’m really not interested in living another hundred years.” 

“Focus,” Clarke’s voice reached his ears. And despite everything, Bellamy wanted, no needed to touch her. 

He couldn’t be sure how she figured it out, but a small and soft hand slid under his own, and Bellamy closed his eyes, “forgive,” he muttered before he lost all feeling, and slipped into the abyss. 

Clarke sat holding Bellamy’s hand. After three years of drills, training, Octavia almost killing her, and timing the use of anomaly perfectly with a solar flare, they were able to travel back to one of the worst moments of her life. The moment she killed Bellamy. 

She could only blame so much on forgetting to take the antitoxin herself. The truth was, she should have trusted him and didn’t. Now, he could be paralyzed or die. This was their only chance to save him.

“Okay, there,” Gabriel said, placing a clear protective dressing over Bellamy’s chest cavity, “I have it clamped. Now, Becca’s nanites will heal him. We  have to loosen the clamps little by little.”

Clarke nodded, “you hear that Bellamy?” she asked squeezing his hand only to find it limp. He looked so pale, as blood ran out of his mouth. His eyes were closed though, “is he?” 

“he’s breathing, and the field bypass Raven engineered is working. He's alive, for now.”

Clarke merely nodded, “are we sticking with the plan? Becca’s bunker for recovery?” 

“Yeah, then back to exile for you,” Octavia said. But that was nothing new. Clarke had been in exile for over two years—ever since she cracked and had to be kept from hurting herself. Once she was feeling less depressed, she told Gabriel about what she did to Bellamy. Eventually, Octavia found out. 

It was a wonder Octavia didn’t kill her then, or when she came to ask for help with the plan. Daring to look at her, she found the younger (although technically older now) Blake running her hand through Bellamy’s hair. 

They took turns monitoring the progress of the nanites and slowly loosening the specially made clamps. 

“Alright,” Gabriel finally said, offering the handheld paddles to Clarke, “undo your mistake. On the count of three.”

“One,” she prayed for Bellamy to live. 

“Two,” Clarke begged for forgiveness.

“Three,” she made things right. 

Clarke watched his heart pump as his chest rose. His limp hand gripped her knee and Bellamy opened his eyes. He didn’t need to use words to convey the hurt and confusion he felt.

But as his face morphed into something else, Clarke began to cry.

“You came back?” he asked in disbelief before his head fell back onto Octavia, “you're here, too.”

“We couldn’t let you die,” Octavia said lowly, wiping the tears from her cheeks, “Auggie needs to meet his uncle.” 

At that Bellamy’s eyes widened and a broad smile swept over his features, “can I sleep first? Then meet him?” he said, still struggling to talk, “I want to make a good first impression.”

"He's only three. But whatever you want, Bell." 

Clarke turned away to wipe her eyes. They had him back, but she was counting down the moments until she  lost him all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble. May continue w/ Bellarke end game if people ask enough.
> 
> Sorry if this is a weird gift, but I was thinking about my fandom sisters as I wrote this... we all deserve better, especially Bellamy.
> 
> med stuff is likely inaccurate, so don't try it if you end up in an emergency like this. 
> 
> The solar flare causing time travel idea was taken from Stargate SG-1. Nanites are taken from that and Legends of Tomorrow (and plenty of other shows).
> 
> Call me Lot's wife, because I'm a pillar of salt and you can expect more fic from me.


End file.
